Conventional confocal systems required point-by-point scanning, which makes them very complicated and expensive. Physical Optics Corporation's R&D Division proposes a nonscanning confocal camera (NSCC) for topographic evaluation of optic nerve heads. The NSCC simultaneously projects 100 x 100 focused light beams generated by a microlens array onto the fundus, and detects the reflected light with a CCD array. This is equivalent to 100 x 100 confocal beams working in parallel. Thus, a contour line of the fundus can be obtained without any scanning. It has been shown that as long as the point sources are sufficiently separated, the high depth resolution of conventional single beam confocal systems is maintained. The NSCC will be very compact and low-cost. It can be adapted for use in a conventional fundus camera. A successful project will greatly simplify the instrumentation and promote the application of the confocal technique to glaucoma diagnostics as well as to other eye disease diagnostics through accurate retinal or corneal profiling. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The technique will result in a commercially manufactured instrument for use in ophthalmic diagnostics.